You Will Be Mine
by PrideandPassion
Summary: Mr. Darcy has been rejected, but he decides he cannot live without her. So, he returns to Hertfordshire and forces Elizabeth to accept him. WARNING: Mature audiences only.
1. The Scandal

_**Warning: The characters will be OOC. That is my right, as this is my take on what should have happened. You all know you want it!  
**_

Chapter 1.

Elizabeth returned to Hertfordshire with Jane and wondered if life could get any worse. She regretted her harsh words to Mr. Darcy, especially regarding Mr. Wickham, who was now trying to ingratiate himself with her every chance he got. Now that she knew his true character, she could see his degenerate ways, and she sensed how his eyes roved over her and even her sisters. Spending time with Jane did not help her spirits, for she knew Mr. Darcy was the primary cause of Jane's unhappiness.

The days dragged on. Elizabeth refrained from going to Meryton, and she enjoyed spending time in the gardens around her home. Elizabeth never forgot the letter that she carried with her all the time. She regretted her speeches that were designed to hurt him, although she could not regret refusing him. He had suffered so much pain in his life. Her melancholy was over, however, and she smiled at the sun. Her mother was inside with her sisters, listening to the latest gossip from Mrs. Phillips. It was really insufferable to her now. She had too many thoughts inside to worry about who was courting the innkeeper's daughter, or whatever it was they were talking about.

As she stood their bathing in the sun's warm rays, she was startled by the sound of a horse coming directly to her. To her astonishment, it was Mr. Darcy. His horse stopped only a few feet away, and he walked directly up to her, until he was closer than she thought strictly comfortable. Unbidden, her first thought of him reentered her mind. She remembered how handsome he is, just as she had seen him at the Meryton Assembly nearly one year previous.

Mr. Darcy nearly forgot to greet Elizabeth in his haste to see her. He had thought out what he would say so much that he could no longer remember it. "Miss Elizabeth, have you read my letter?" He suddenly blurted out.

Elizabeth was confused, both by his forwardness and by his close proximity. "Yes, I have."

"Have you given any credit to my statements?"

"Yes, I am sorry for what I said then. I was wrong." A cloud of melancholy swept over her, and he instinctively moved closer.

"Then you must marry me, for I cannot live without you." He stepped even closer until his jacket was brushing against her dress. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her as his arms drew around her and pressed her against him.

So shocked, Elizabeth forgot to respond, although she could still hear her mother's shriek from a window of the house. _They had been seen!_ She was ruined.

The kiss was short, and he pulled away only slightly to observe her reaction. "I am sorry, my dear. I could not allow you to escape me this time. I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

As reality sunk in around her, she could only think of her anger towards him. In a sudden burst of anger. She lifted her hand and slapped him across his cheek. Her hand was aching with the pain, but she could not think of it. As her mother's wails continued, she fled from him and the house. She ran until she could no longer keep herself up. She fell against a tree, panting. Unbidden, her tears began to flow. _What had he done to her?_

* * *

Mr. Darcy watched her flight with pride. He had stirred something inside her, and he knew that she would be well. His cheek throbbed, reminding him that she was full of energy. He would enjoy putting that energy to better uses. He thought of following her, but he knew she would not welcome him now. Instead, he made his way to the house, passing his horse off to a servant to send to the stables. Mrs. Bennet was still in the parlor lamenting her daughter's shame. Mr. Darcy could hear her every word. When a servant met him, he asked to be taken to Mr. Bennet.

Once he was closed inside the library, he surveyed the older man before him. He sat behind his desk, with a book in his hands. He appeared more intent on the book than the disruption before him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy. I did not know you were visiting us. I suppose you come to take refuge from whatever my wife is wailing about now."

"No, sir." He paused, wondering how someone could speak so of his wife. Elizabeth would never be treated with anything less than respect in his house. "I have come to ask for Miss Elizabeth Bennet's hand in marriage. I wish to marry her immediately."

Mr. Bennet finally put the book down. "Why must you marry immediately?" Suddenly, he wondered why his wife was wailing.

Mr. Darcy was not given a chance to explain, which he would have preferred. Mrs. Bennet burst into the room, not even noticing Mr. Darcy standing in the center. She brushed directly to Mr. Bennet's side. "Oh, Mr. Bennet. It is a disgrace. Your child has ruined us all. No one will marry her. She is ruined. You must find Mr. Darcy and make him marry her before anyone finds out." She screeched as she spoke, and tears fell down her face. She fanned herself to keep her wits about her.

Mr. Bennet stared at his wife for a moment, suddenly realizing what Mr. Darcy was about to say. Instead of answering him, he spoke with his wife. "Mr. Darcy is not lost, madam. In fact, he is standing in this room." He chuckled slightly as she gasped and stared at the gentleman.

Mrs. Bennet stood there dumbfounded. Mr. Darcy could not decide on anything to say that would improve matters, so he remained silent. Finally, Mrs. Bennet spoke. "Will you marry Lizzy? You must, after you kissed her in the open." She did not sound convinced.

"Yes, I already asked her to marry me."

Mrs. Bennet sighed in relief, suddenly thinking all was well with the world. "Oh, you are a good man! I will leave you two to it to settle the details." She began to walk out of the room, mumbling to herself. "Just think of it, a daughter married to Mr. Darcy. She will be mistress of Pemberley, and so grand. Ten thousand a year, and very likely more. What will Lady Lucas say?"

Mr. Darcy stiffened at this description of his suit. While it suited his purpose in this instance, he still disliked hearing his price bandied about. The door shut behind her, and Mr. Darcy was able to turn his attention to Mr. Bennet, who had turned white.

Mr. Bennet was unwilling to speak for some time, hoping to master his thoughts. It would not do to insult Mr. Darcy now. If he turned away, the entire family would be ruined. Eventually, he felt master of himself enough to speak. "When do you wish to marry her?"

"I was hoping that everything could be ready in a fortnight. I need to return to my estate to deal with a matter between some of my tenants."

"That is not enough time for the reading of the banns."

"I have procured a special license, and my solicitor drew up the settlement papers for your review while I was in town." He set them down on the desk, but Mr. Bennet did not take them.

"She did not tell me that she had accepted you. When did you propose to her?" Mr. Bennet eyed his adversary suspiciously.

"I proposed while we were in Kent. I was visiting my aunt while she stayed with Mrs. Collins." That was the truth, at least.

"Very well. I will look these over today and you can return tomorrow to set the date."

Mr. Darcy bowed and left the room. Mrs. Bennet had already left for her neighbors with Mrs. Phillips and her remaining daughters, so the house was remarkably quiet. Leaving the house, he found his horse in the stable and climbed up. He rode in the direction Elizabeth had fled, hoping to see her again. He wanted to tell her that everything would be well, and he also wanted to kiss her until she submitted to him. Unfortunately for him, she had heard his approach, and she hid below a bush until he was past.

_**AN: I will post more soon, I hope. Elizabeth will not be happy, but she will be compensated for her troubles.**_


	2. The Engagement

**Chapter 2: The Engagement**

Elizabeth watched Mr. Darcy leave with mixed emotions. When she woke up this morning, she would have said she was indifferent to him. Now, that was very far from the truth. She had expected him to forget her. He had certainly given her many reasons for her to think herself very much below him, but he had not stopped loving her, so it seemed. She was angry, that was certain. How could he force himself upon her? How could he force the woman he claimed to love to marry whom she did not love? It made no sense. She believed him to be a gentleman, although she had accused him wrongly of _not_ being one at his first proposal of marriage.

As he strode by, however, her first thought was how handsome he appeared. This was not the first time she declared him handsome. It was, however, the first time she allowed herself to continue thinking him handsome. Then an anger boiled inside her as she remembered how he had taken it upon himself to kiss her, and within view of her mother, of all people. Only Lydia would have been less discrete. She closed her eyes in shame. He was leaving. Would she ever see him again?

Then she remembered, he had asked her to marry him before he had kissed her. He said he needed her by his side. Her body tingled as she remembered how it felt to be pressed against him. She had not answered his question, though, so he must return. Unless he thought her slap across his cheek was her renewed refusal. He deserved it! But would he overlook it and come back. Her situation was every way horrible. Her hand still ached from the slap, and she massaged it gently.

A noise brought her back to the present. She could hear her mother's voice prattling on in the distance, although she could not make out the words. She could see numerous bonnets over the bushes walking towards Meryton. That meant that her mother, Mrs. Phillips, and her sisters were all out of the house. She could return to Longbourn and speak with her father. He would know what to do.

She entered through a side door and did not stop until she stood before her father's study. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door before opening it and walking to her favorite chair. She had barely taken her seat when her father began.

"You have been very sly with me, Lizzy. It seems that more happened in Kent than you made out in your letters and conversations."

Elizabeth halted. This meant Mr. Darcy had already spoken to him. Was her fate already sealed? "Oh." was all she could say.

"You should have told me you were engaged when you returned, or Mr. Darcy should have come to ask my permission to marry."

"We could not have done, for we were not engaged." A new anger began to boil in her belly. What had Mr. Darcy told her father? He had said deceit of every sort was his abhorrence, but he had lied to her father.

"What do you mean?" Her father suddenly lost his amused tone. "Mr. Darcy said he proposed to you in Kent."

"He did. I refused him."

"What?!"

Elizabeth looked down at her feet. He sounded startled, disappointed, and annoyed. She could not respond.

"Then what is your mother saying about you accepting his advances this morning?"

Elizabeth blushed. "He came directly to me in the garden. We spoke some, then he proposed again, and then he kissed me. I slapped him when he released me, and then I ran away."

Mr. Bennet blanched for the second time that day. He had assumed she wished to marry him, although she had only ever hinted at disliking him before this. What had he done. He had already accepted Mr. Darcy's suit, and Mrs. Bennet was at that moment spreading the word throughout Meryton. "You do not wish to marry him, then?"

Elizabeth looked up hopefully before realizing that he could not offer that freedom without a price. "Do I really have any choice?"

Mr. Bennet deflated and had to support his arms against the desk. "Not unless you wish to ruin not only your reputation, but that of your sisters as well. Here is his settlement papers. I must say, it is far more generous than I had expected, although you deserve the settlement of a queen. You must marry him, Lizzy. I hope you can reconcile yourself to it and find a way to be happy, my child."

Elizabeth looked at the papers without really seeing anything on them. It did not matter. She would not marry for love. She would marry to save her reputation. "I think I will go lie down now, Papa. I need to think."

Mr. Bennet closed his eyes to give himself strength to add, "There is more, Lizzy. He wishes to return to Pemberley in a fortnight, and take you with him as his bride. He has a special license already procured."

Elizabeth stared at her father in shock. "A fortnight?"

"Yes, my dear. I see no other way. If he leaves without your marriage settled, it could ruin you and your sisters."

Elizabeth nodded slightly before running out of the room. It was settled. In a fortnight she would be married to a man who had forced her hand, whom she had already rejected. Sleep was hard to come by, however. Once her mother returned, she barged into Elizabeth's room and began wailing about how fortunate they all were, especially, Lizzy, her new favorite. Very slowly, the day ended.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Darcy called in the afternoon. He was shown into the parlor, where Elizabeth was embroidering a sash for one of her dresses. Elizabeth had to catch herself quickly to prevent stabbing herself with a needle. She set her work aside and rose to greet him. She did not look into his face, but instead watched as he claimed one of her hands in greeting. Instead of raising it to his lips, as she expected, he took her hand in both of his, and he turned it over to inspect the palm.

"I see no lasting damage from your injury yesterday. That is good." He then turned it around again and kissed it, once on the back, as was proper, and twice on the palm, as was decidedly improper.

Worried he might continue making advances, she pulled her hand away and resumed her seat. She looked around desperate for her sisters and found that her mother had left her alone in the room. She looked at her betrothed, and found that he was not as certain of himself as she was used to seeing. It brought her to speak. "I am sorry for hurting you yesterday. I do not know what came over me."

"No, you were right in your actions." Elizabeth had turned away, so he gently touched her chin and turned it towards him. "I was not myself yesterday, although I do not regret my actions. I hope you will be happy in our marriage."

Elizabeth could not speak, so she nodded slightly.

"I do not wish for you to fear me. I will be a gentleman for the rest of our engagement, you can be certain of that. I hope that you will learn to love me."

Again, Elizabeth could only nod. A million thoughts were whirring around in her mind, and she could barely hear his words.

"I spoke with your father this morning. He has approved of the settlement papers. He was not very happy with me today. I was not entirely truthful with him yesterday. I hope he was kinder to you."

"He was." Elizabeth tried to think of more to say, but nothing came to mind.

Thankfully, he did not stay longer, and he excused himself with a promise to return the next day. The days passed, and Mr. Darcy proved to be the utmost gentleman. Even when they were alone, he did not do more than kiss her hand and hint of the future. Elizabeth warmed up to him, and they shared stories of the past with each other. Elizabeth grew comfortable with his presence and even began to tease him on occasion. He was thrilled. For him, the time crawled by, such was his anticipation of his marriage. The torture necessary to keep his hands to his sides threatened to engulf him.

The fourteen days passed, however, and Mr. Darcy woke up from a very vivid dream of Elizabeth the morning of their wedding day. He smiled as he dressed, so much that his valet wondered if he had lost his senses. Walking out of the room, Mr. Darcy felt like the luckiest man alive. He was glad to find Mr. Bingley ready to depart downstairs.

Mr. Bingley had allowed Mr. Darcy to open Netherfield without him, but it tore at Mr. Darcy's thoughts to be there alone. With Elizabeth's hand secure, and her assurances that Jane still loved Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy had written of his guilt and error to Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bingley then raced to Netherfield the day before the wedding, and they had called at Longbourn together. While nothing was decided of Mr. Bingley's future, he looked thrilled to be alive today.

**AN: I have part of the next chapter already written, so hopefully it does not take as long as this one was to write. Actually, work kept me busy, and that is why I had not had time to write. Awful real life, always keeps us away from what we wish to do. Anyway, I hope you like it.**


	3. The Ride to London

**AN: This is the beginning of the MA rating. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 3: The Ride to London**

Elizabeth walked around the room and attempted not to think of Mr. Darcy. _Her husband._ The words sounded bitter even in her mind. She hoped the breakfast would last forever, for she dreaded leaving the protection of her family. While he had been everything a proper man should be during the engagement, he had hinted of his lurking passions many times. She was so lost in her attempt to delay their outing that he was able to sneak up behind her and whisper in her ear, "Be quick to say goodbye to your family. I have been good for the entirety of our engagement, my _wife_, but I am growing hungry for you. If we do not hurry, I will take you here in the middle of the room. Do not forget that you swore before God to obey me." On impulse, he lightly kissed her ear before watching her scamper away. She did not even turn to look at him.

She did do as she was bid, however, and within a quarter of an hour, they were climbing into the carriage. As propriety dictated, Mr. Darcy claimed the seat opposite his lovely bride. The carriage moved on, and Elizabeth watched the scenery pass outside the window with longing, wishing she could have remained and not knowing when she would return. When Longbourn was no longer in view, Mr. Darcy began his plan to seduce his wife. He lowered the window shade first on his side, and then he turned to his wife and joined her on her seat. "I hunger for you, Elizabeth." He lowered the last shade before taking her into a passionate embrace. She did not respond to his attentions. As her mother had bid, she attempted not to react. She held no desire for her husband's touch, as the reminded herself often, but he was now allowed to do as he wished. She had no protection.

He did not like her lack of response and decided to change tactics. "Will you sit on my lap, my dear?" He smoothed his pants out as he attempted to hold back his erection. He must not scare her yet.

Elizabeth scoffed. "I would rather not." At least it was only a request and not a command.

"Elizabeth, if that is the case, then I wish to taste you."

Elizabeth stared at him as he reached for the hem of her gown. "Are you mad? We cannot consummate our marriage here."

"You are right, Elizabeth. I have no wish to make you mine here. I only wish to taste you and bring you pleasure. You must be ready for me when we arrive in London." He moved again for the hem of her dress, but in surprise, she pushed him away. "I thought you would obey me, as you vowed. Very well. I know how to act." He shifted away to the opposite seat, but instead of sitting, he reached into a side compartment and pulled out two long ribbons. "You are mine. Do not move." He took each of her hands and tied the wrists gently. he then tied the other ends of the ribbons to the handles on the ceiling of the carriage. They had been put there in case Georgiana, or now Elizabeth, tore a ribbon while traveling, but he was now glad for their new purpose. She could no longer refuse him. "I think I like you like this. Helpless. Now you will behave."

"What about the servants? They will hear."

"Not if you are silent, my Lizzy." He cupped her cheeks and resumed kissing her sweet lips. Slowly, he encouraged her to open her mouth, and he drank his fill of them. When he finished, Elizabeth was panting heavily. "Very good, my dear. You deserve a reward for that." He slowly kissed down from her lips to the edge of her neckline. Her stays were too tight, however, for him to do more than cup and fondle her breasts in his hands. "I will have to save that taste for later, my sweet Lizzy." He whispered her name as he slowly drew up her skirt. Her legs tensed. "I am glad you are not used to being touched. It will make this so much more fun. Relax and enjoy this, my dear."

He drew up her skirts and rolled them so they would be out of his way. All of her legs were open to his gaze up to about an inch below her hips where the ruffles of the skirt covered her from his view. He knelt down on the floor and began to slowly kiss her legs, starting with the knee and moving up. Elizabeth's mind began to fog over. "What are you doing?"

He smiled as she relaxed her legs enough for him to slip a hand between them. "I said that I hunger for you. I have had my fill of the sweet lips on your face, now I hunger to kiss your other lips." Before she could respond, he moved his torso between her legs. She immediately tensed again, but she could no longer deny him entry. "You are beautiful my dear, my luscious Lizzy. Relax and enjoy this, my wife." He moved his hands around her waist, effectively pulling up her gown the rest of the way, and he stared intently at her womanhood. He lowered his head and began licking and kissing around her stomach, slowly inching closer and closer to her center. Finally, he found her pearl. She was salty and sticky from the desire he had stirred inside her. Slowly, he lapped around her pearl. Elizabeth sighed in unwilling ecstasy. Her arms were sore from being held at such an angle, but it only made her desire stronger. She closed her eyes to surrender herself to his attentions. She was well rewarded for it. He continued very slowly enjoying her center for a few minutes, too slow to bring her to completion, but too fast to allow her desire to wane.

When he thought he could not delay any longer, he began sucking on her sweet pearl. At the same time, he thrust a finger into her depths. His increase in attention made her gasp. He rocked her back and forward, and it was only seconds before she climaxed. How she refrained from screaming in ecstasy, she will never understand. He slowly suckled her as she returned to Earth. His movements caused her blood to boil further, but her breathing returned to normal. Eventually, he let her skirt fall down and moved to the seat opposite her. The look on her face was golden. She was relaxed beyond anytime he had seen her before. She was his, and she had accepted him.

He waited for her to speak first. He adored watching her. Eventually, she looked at him. This time, she held no hatred in her eyes. "Are you going to untie me now that you have had your fun?" She asked.

"I am not finished having my fun, but if you promise to obey me, I will untie you."

Elizabeth stared at him in amazement. It was beyond comprehension. She had no desire to give in to him completely, but her arms were tired. She looked away as she muttered a small, "yes." She would not admit to having enjoyed his ministrations.

He laughed and moved closer to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again. "You will not regret it, my dear." After a few kisses to her neck and shoulders, she reminded him of his promise to untie her. He agreed and loosened the ropes. She grasped at her wrists, which were sore but unharmed. She tried to scoot away from him, but he took her into an embrace too quickly and lifted her onto his lap.

"This is where you belong, my sweet." He could not keep his erection from rubbing against her, but he did nothing to inflame it further.

Elizabeth huffed, but it soon turned into a yawn. She did not realize how tired she was, although his attentions had drained what little energy she had possessed before. She tried to move to her own seat, but he stopped her.

"Rest on me, my dear. Sleep soundly. I doubt you have had much rest, and you will need to be well rested for tonight." He pulled her closer until her head was resting upon his shoulder. She sat very still and eventually relaxed into a light slumber. He routinely stroked her back and arms to comfort her. Once she slept, he indulged himself a few times by sneaking his hand under her skirt and between her thighs. She woke an hour later to another orgasm brought on by his fingers. She moaned her ecstasy into his lips which were securely fastened to hers.

When she relaxed, he released her. "You should right your clothing, we will arrive at the inn soon. Thankfully, we only have to change horses once. I do not wish to stop for very long."

Elizabeth slid off his lap and to the opposite chair. She busied herself by ensuring no stains were on her clothing and her hair was in place. Thankfully, their actions had remained discreet, and no evidence was visible to the innkeepers and servants. Elizabeth rushed into the inn to request a private room to refresh herself. When she came out from the bathing chambers, she found Mr. Darcy watching her from a chair in the corner.

He smiled at her before saying, "You seemed uncomfortable in the carriage. Would you prefer to remove your stays before we continue on?"

"No. I am comfortable enough when left to myself."

"But you will not be left to yourself."

"Then I will call a servant to assist me." Elizabeth stepped back into the bathing chamber.

Mr. Darcy followed her. "That will not be necessary. I will be your servant." He stepped directly behind her and began removing the buttons of her dress. He only removed enough to be able to reach her corset and stays. He relished the touch of her soft back as he worked and her quivers as she responded to his touch. He restrained himself more than he had thought possible, for he had wanted to take her then and there with all of his being. As soon as the corset was removed, he re-buttoned the dress without attempting to feel around to her breasts first.

She thanked him when he finished, and he tucked her corset under his jacket. "I believe I will refresh myself before I go down. The carriage will be ready by now. Meet me there."

She nodded and left the room. Waiting in the carriage, she pondered all that her mother had told her. She was supposed to lie still, but Mr. Darcy had not been happy until she gave in to her feelings. Perhaps her mother had been wrong. A blush crept over her as she noticed Mr. Darcy walking toward the carriage. What more would he do without her stays to protect her body? While she could not love him, she found that she looked forward to his attentions, and even obliged him when he asked her to sit on his lap as soon as the carriage was past the village. In the following two hours, she learned how much he enjoyed her pleasure.

It was too much for her to stand, and the carriage stopped in front of his town house while Elizabeth was too dizzy to see straight. She focused her attention on the line of servants she needed to be introduced to, and she made it through much easier than she had imagined possible. Once they were inside, Mr. Darcy led her to her room, promising to join her for dinner in their sitting room within half an hour.

**What do you think? Should I continue to describe the dinner and night ahead for our dear couple?**


	4. Dinner and Bedtime

Chapter 4

Elizabeth entered her dressing chamber to find a maid at work putting her dresses away. A small hello brought the maid to her senses, and she turned to greet Elizabeth. "Good afternoon, ma'am. I have ordered your bath. You will want to relax before dinner. The cook says it will be served in half an hour, which does not leave us much time."

Seeing Elizabeth was in no mood to make decisions, the maid took her in hand. The bath was completed quickly, and Elizabeth was dressed quickly without her stays. The maid thought it best to leave her as well dressed as she had arrived into the room, but with a clean dress. Elizabeth thanked her new maid and slowly walked through her bedroom to the sitting room.

She found Mr. Darcy sitting with a newspaper. Three trays laden with meats and cheeses filled the table in front of him. Another tray to the side was filled with chocolates and fruits. Her stomach growled in response to the decadent smells. Mr. Darcy turned with a chuckle. "You must be hungry. Come sit by me and we shall not want for company."

Elizabeth shyly sat down beside her husband, but she did not immediately reach for any food. This gave Mr. Darcy an idea. "Close your eyes."

"Do you intend to always order me to do as you wish?" Elizabeth huffed and turned away.

He took her chin in his hand and turned her back to him. "It is how I am used to speaking with others. I will try to speak more softly in the future, but it will take time. Please close your eyes."

With the added phrase, Elizabeth did as she was bid. He did not remove his hand from her chin. Instead, he used his free hand to grab a few small bits of cheese and ham. "Please, open your mouth."

Once again, she responded to him. He kissed her once, passionately, before placing the cheese and ham into her mouth. She tasted it slowly. "It is very well cooked." was all she could think of to say.

"Then you should try the stew. My cook is one of the best in the city. Our cook, I should say." He took a spoonful, and after claiming another kiss, he fed her a large spoonful. She agreed with his assessment.

In this manner, he continued for half an hour. Slowly and interspersed with kisses, he fed her, only occasionally taking food for himself. He ate enough to be satisfied, however, and moved to the grapes and chocolate. With the added decadence of the rich chocolate, Elizabeth could not contain her pleasure with his attentions. He became more daring. Instead of feeding himself, he would dip a strawberry in chocolate and smear it over her exposed neck and chest. Then, he would hungrily consume the chocolate while allowing her to eat the strawberry. At the end of the feast, she felt very sticky, both between her legs and across her chest. She was also panting from the slow seduction.

Mr. Darcy finally felt that he could not contain himself any longer. "Go and dress for bed, Elizabeth. Do not take the time to bathe. I shall come to you shortly." He rose and left the room before he lost his self control.

Elizabeth felt the room cool the moment he left. She knew she would not have much time, so she quickly returned to her dressing room. While she was changing out of the dress, a knock interrupted their process. Mr. Darcy's valet opened the door and whispered to Elizabeth's maid when she approached him. Elizabeth's maid returned, saying, "Mr. Darcy bought these for you, and he requests that you wear one of them tonight."

Elizabeth opened the three packages and found three different nightgowns. One was a deep red, another blue with pink highlights, and a third was completely black. Elizabeth felt the satin and lace effects of each and noted that all of them were far more revealing than she could presently allow. "No, I will wear my usual nightgown. Please go and fetch it."

Elizabeth's maid did as she was bid, and within five minutes, Elizabeth was ready to return to her bedchamber. She bid her maid goodnight and bravely went through the door.

The room was empty, much to Elizabeth's relief. However, she was not halfway across the room when Mr. Darcy knocked and immediately entered. He stood in the doorway to take in the sight of her, and quickly noticed the nightgown. "I asked you to wear one of the gowns I purchased."

Elizabeth's voice shook as she responded, "I did not feel comfortable in any of them. I would rather wear this tonight."

Mr. Darcy stepped forward. "Very well. If you will not obey my requests, then you will wear nothing at all."

Before he could object, he stepped up to her and quickly untied the clasps on her shoulders, causing the dress to fall to the floor. She was completely exposed to him.


	5. Consummation

_This is for the two fabulous people who reviewed the last chapter. Dizzy Lizzy and Rachetg, you are the best!_

Chapter 5

Elizabeth attempted to stand still, but her legs were shaking. She could not deny him anything at this time, but she wanted more than anything for him to leave her alone. She was truly exposed to him. He was trying to intimidate her, and she tried unsuccessfully to appear calm. He walked around her, taking advantage of her exposed skin as his eyes feasted on her luscious curves and pert breasts. A chill in the air made her nipples harden, and he longed to suckle them. That would have to come later though. For now, he wanted to unsettle her a little more.

He returned to her backside and cupped her bottom. He stepped behind her and his hands roamed to her hips. "Raise your hands up and place them on my neck, my dear."

She complied with shaking arms. The change in position perked her breasts, and he moved his hands to cover them and squeeze them gently. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to him. His nightshirt was not long enough to cover his knees, and they brushed against her legs as his manhood fought to get away from the dress and touch her bare skin. He released one of her breasts to free his manhood. Lifting up the nightdress, he rubbed it over her back. Elizabeth was shocked by how smooth it felt after feeling how hairy his legs were. She could not escape a small groan as her body defied her and showed its pleasure at his attentions.

Wanting to see the result of his attentions, he took her arms off his neck and crossed them behind her head. He then walked around her until he was directly in front of her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as he stepped closer to her until he was only inches away. "Do you like what you see?" She asked, with loathing lacing her words.

"I love what I see, however, I wish you would be more welcoming in your voice. I said I would make you happy."

"Then you should have left me alone." Elizabeth spat.

"That is not possible, and you should be punished for saying such things." While her eyes were closed, he picked her up roughly and carried her to the bed. Instead of laying her down, as she expected, he sat down with her on his lap. "Now, how shall I punish you?" Elizabeth opened her eyes to note how they were sitting. She could feel his manhood between her legs and she noticed that the tip was visible above her legs. The lovemaking had not begun, but he was already having his fun with her. " When is the last time you were spanked, my dear?"

He had asked an innocent enough question, but Elizabeth could not think how to reply. "I cannot recall."

Mr. Darcy smiled. "Then I shall teach you how much fun it can be." He roughly picked her up again, this time positioning her belly on his lap. His manhood was poking her uncomfortably. With her back barred to him, he stroked it for a few minutes. When he felt her relax slightly, he moved down to her bottom and slapped it hard. Elizabeth cried out from the pain. He repeated himself four times until she cried out for him to stop. He did so, and he slowly rubbed the patch of her bottom that was now red. "Will I have to hear how unhappy you are with me again?"

Elizabeth cried out, "No." Indeed, she felt certain that she would never speak to him again.

"Good girl. Now I will show you how much we can enjoy this room together." He lifted her up for a third time. This time, he set her down gently on the bed. He had already pulled back the covers. Elizabeth could feel the soft satin sheets. They felt cold to the touch, but they warmed quickly.

Instead of joining her immediately, Mr. Darcy walked around and blew out the candles. Quickly, the only light in the room came from a slit in the curtains where the moonlight was peaking in. Inspired, he walked to the window and opened the curtains wide. The light shined onto the bed, illuminating his wife in all her splendor.

"Now, where were we?" He asked as he stepped next to her. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt his bare skin touch hers. He had shed his nightgown while dousing the light. She obediently remained quiet. "I think this is pretty close." He said as he began rubbing her chest and thighs with one hand. The other he used to hold her chin while he kissed her roughly. Slowly, her passion came out of hiding, and her indignation helped spur it on. Her legs opened with barely a touch from his manhood, and within a few minutes, he was sliding inside of her. At first he moved very slowly, stroking her pearl with his hand while she stretched to give him entry. When he reached her final barrier, he paused. "This will not hurt for long my dear."

He turned his attention to her breasts until she was writhing from the attention. Using her distraction, he attacked her lips while he thrust as hard as he could into her. Her scream was muffled by his lips, which did not release her. He once again paused in his pursuit and spent his time building up her passion. When she writhed again, he returned to thrusting. He had teased her for so long that he could no longer contain his pleasure. He thrust into her with increasing ardor for naught but a few seconds. Elizabeth was beginning to feel like she would climax when he suddenly erupted inside of her. He called her name and thanked her, but he did not immediately climb off her. His breathing was too ragged for conversation. When he calmed enough, he said, "Thank you my Lizzy. I promise the next time I will ensure you have your pleasure first."

With that, he rolled off her. Elizabeth thought she would be free of him. Her mother had said he would sleep in his own chamber after his release, but he had other ideas. He had barely lost contact with him when he pulled her back in for a long kiss and embrace. He spooned her into his side. "You fit perfectly, my dear. Sleep well, beloved Lizzy." With one hand on her breast and another on her hip, he fell soundly asleep.

Elizabeth attempted to roll away, but she was held too tightly. With all of the emotions raging through her, it was a very long time before she fell asleep. The worst of the emotions was the pleasure he had brought her. She had not asked for such pleasure, and to her it was a sign of weakness. She could not let it stand, but she was helpless to stop it. Eventually, sleep did take her, although she could not sleep for long.

A few hours later, she woke to him thrusting into her. She looked around, startled, having forgotten about all that had occurred, but she could neither see him nor move. He was thrusting from behind her. He had lifted one of her legs until it reached around and was resting on his shoulder. He had one hand draped around it, holding it in place while he used her shoulder to give him better leverage to thrust himself inside of her. She was powerless to stop him. When he perceived she had woken up, he shifted the hand that had been fondling her breast and moved to her secret garden. Without changing the pace of his thrusting, he was able to stroke and tease her sensitive nub. Within seconds, she was cresting over a climax. He was not done, however, he did not stop his attentions and minutes later he pushed her over another climax as he felt his own release coming. He shouted her name as she screamed in pleasure. Neither could move for a few minutes. Once again, he fell asleep.

Eventually, Elizabeth realized he had removed his arm from her leg, and she could put it back down. She used her current freedom to roll away from him. She could not get far. She lied still as much as she could, and she wanted to cry. She would not give him that satisfaction. She felt defiled and dirty. It was the fate of many women, but she had always wanted better. Her dreams were in tatters. She bit back the tears that threatened to spill, and finally found the peace to fall asleep despite a cramp in her leg and a soreness she did not know would ever exist.

Twice more that night, her husband woke her to make love to her. These times, he was gentle and kind. His kisses started small and innocent, and he built up her passion slowly and deliberately. Once she was sufficiently sated, he would turn the matter to giving himself pleasure. Elizabeth wanted to hate him, but her body refused to obey.


	6. Morning Light

Chapter 6: Morning Light

Elizabeth woke later than was her wont. The sun was shining through cracks in the curtain as she looked around the room. She tried to turn, but her body was too sore. Her legs ached, and her thighs shook with sharp pains. She paused in her perusal of the room to stretch as much as the pain allowed her. She wondered where her husband was, but she could not hear or see anyone in the room. He must have left for the day. She sighed with relief at the thought. Eventually, she attempted to rise. Sitting up, she found her old nightgown sitting on the chair beside her. There was no way it had been placed there the previous night, so her husband must have put it there. She reached for it and slipped it over her head before rising to her dressing room.

Her maid was busy pulling gowns out of her trunks and placing them into order in the wardrobe. "Good morning, Mrs. Winters." She said as calmly as possible.

The maid dropped her gown at the sudden greeting. "Good morning, ma'am. Would you like a bath before you dress?"

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth hoped the bath would calm her sore muscles. The bath had already been prepared, so it only took another fifteen minutes for hot water to bring the temperature up to a pleasant degree. After soaking for half an hour in the now lukewarm water, Elizabeth felt much better. Her legs almost felt back to normal, and she felt that her step would be less of a waddle.

Mrs. Winters helped her dress and prepared her hair for her quickly. As she finished her work, she said, "Breakfast is ready in your sitting room, ma'am."

"Thank you." Was all Elizabeth could say. She returned to her bedroom to find the room empty and the bed made. The servants must be quick, she thought. She continued to the door she knew was the sitting room and opened it.

A servant was placing muffins on the side table before quietly exiting the room. She did not see the need to leave immediately until she realized Mr. Darcy was sitting to one side of the room reading a newspaper. As soon as she noticed him, he lowered the newspaper to his lap and greeted her. "Good morning, Elizabeth. I trust you slept well."

Elizabeth curtseyed and responded, "Yes, thank you, Mr. Darcy."

"You need not be so formal when we are alone, Elizabeth. Can you not call me Fitzwilliam?"

"Very well, Fitzwilliam." She turned away from him and selected her tea and muffins. With her plate full, she claimed the seat farthest from Mr. Darcy. She tried not to notice that he was staring at her. "What are your plans for the day?"

Mr. Darcy rose and claimed the seat beside her. "I do not have many plans, however, I must work for a few hours this morning in my study. I had hoped to spend the majority of the day with you."

Elizabeth choked on her tea but said nothing for some time. "I suppose I should begin to speak with the housekeeper."

"You do not need to rush into your duties so quickly. Everyone will understand if you need time to acclimate to your new roles."

At this time, she had finished the last of her muffins, so he tool the plate from her and set it on the table. He waited for her to finish her tea, which she delayed seeing that he had that look in his eye again. Finally, he took her cup from her. He moved forward to kiss her, but she leaned back. "As you said, I need time to acclimate to my new roles. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I can find her?"

Mr. Darcy sat dumbfounded for a moment before he flushed red. "Very well, madam. You will find Mrs. McIntire in her office. If you go to the ground floor, you will find a door hidden beneath the stairs. Her office is the first door on the left. I will be in my study, should you need anything." Without even looking in her direction, he left the room.

Elizabeth stared at the door, wondering if she had offended him, and what that would mean to their relationship. She desperately wished she could have taken her coldness back, worried it would mean a shift to his less than kind attentions in the bedroom that evening. Too late now, she thought. Shrugging her shoulders, she followed his directions and found Mrs. McIntire sipping tea as she looked over the household books.

The housekeeper was kind and welcoming, and Elizabeth passed a very pleasant hour going over expenses and learning about how the house had been run. She had a few questions when she noticed high prices, and she was astonished at some of the stories she heard. Her favorite, by far, was this:

"Mr. Darcy initiated a deal with a large orphanage a few years back. The orphanage owner had complained that their charges would be destined for the streets because there was no way to teach them valuable skills to so many. They send two or three well behaved older boys and girls to us for training. They learn skills either in the kitchen, the stable, or helping the livery. They earn reasonable wages, and if they behave, they are also given a reference letter to help them find a place. To be sure, we do not need the help, and in many cases, they are doing our work over again, but they learn valuable skills and are removed from a life of destitution. Three of our current staff were hired after their six months were up, such was the quality of their work. I have heard from a few of the girls, and most of them have been placed in kitchens around the city, working for affluent, kind gentry. The expense is worth every penny, as Mr. Darcy says. While most men simply donate to charities, Mr. Darcy looks for ways to do real good."

Elizabeth left the housekeeper's office in high spirits. With nowhere to go, Elizabeth decided to explore the various rooms. With no one to guide her, for she did not wish to bother anyone, she walked room to room beginning on the third floor. Each room was elegantly simple. There were no ostentatious pieces of furniture built to display wealth. The quality of the furniture was excellent, and each piece was clearly built for its specific purpose in mind. Her tour ended in the library. While she had not seen the entire house, the library was so well supplied that she was to busy exploring its shelves. She was halfway to the back of the room when she heard voices.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, sir."

She stopped and turned around but the room was empty. She listened again. The voice of her husband sounded next, and it seemed that it was coming from the back of the room. She looked and found a door that she presumed led to his study. She quietly walked closer, listening to the conversation.

"You have been a reliable servant, Stevens. Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes, sir. My sister is having pains again, but we cannot afford a doctor. My wife is staying with her, but she recently developed a bad cold. I was wondering if I could have some time off to see to their care. I should not be gone for more than a week or two."

"Very well, stay as long as is necessary. I will call my physician to attend your sister and wife. You may consider it a belated wedding present."

"That should not be necessary. The midwife says the pains are normal, and my wife is only in need of rest to recuperate. You have been so kind to our family already, allowing my sister to quit her duties to rest."

"There will be no trouble, Stevens. I would feel better if my physician saw to them personally. The expense is minimal for me, and it would put me at ease."

"Very well, thank you, sir."

Elizabeth heard the shuffling of chairs and feet as Mr. Stevens left the room. When it was quiet again, she moved to a chair to think over this conversation. She had been certain Mr. Darcy would be disagreeable, but this put him in one of the best of lights. That he would be caring and considerate of the needs of not only his staff, but the children of an orphanage had never occurred to her. Suddenly, she wished she knew him better. She was granted her wish when he sought her out an hour later. He had looked in nearly every room on the ground floor before he peaked into the library.

"I should have known I would find you here. Has your morning been pleasant?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam. I am well acquainted with the household books, and I was just now reading. Miss Bingley was not exaggerating when she said you have an extensive library. There are many works here that I have never even heard of before."

Mr. Darcy smiled. This was one way he could easily please her. He had been disturbed that he had been to rough with her after she pulled away from him this morning. He had decided to give her time, as she requested. "She was referring to my library at Pemberley, which is larger than this. This is only a small collection of books that I usually find a liking to when I am here."

Elizabeth looked around. Nothing about this collection seemed "small."

Mr. Darcy continued. "The weather is fine. Would you care for a small tea and then a walk around the park?"

Elizabeth nodded and followed her husband from the library to the drawing room. Tea was delivered quickly and they talked about their favorite books to pass the time. After a maid cleared the tea away, Mr. Darcy led her to the front door where a footman gave them their outerwear and opened the door for them. In Elizabeth's state the previous day, she had completely missed that a park was on the opposite side of the street. It was large enough for a small lake and plenty of paths that extended down the lane for about a mile.

When they returned, there was only time to dress for dinner. He walked her to their sitting room before kissing her lightly and leaving for his own dressing room. Once again, Elizabeth watched him exit, but this time her emotions were completely different from the previous evening. She smiled as she realized she was looking forward to getting to know him better. All afternoon he had been solicitous and engaging with her. It did not seem to matter if she agreed with his views or disagreed. He seemed to genuinely enjoy her conversation. It also helped that he had avoided further intimacy with her person. She now felt comfortable in his presence. She would not forgive him for his treatment of her the previous night, but she did not dread the coming night either.


	7. Elizabeth's Desires

Chapter 7: Elizabeth's Desires

As Elizabeth changed for bed, she thought about how the day had given her an entirely different view of the man who was now her husband. She had wanted to hate him. His actions toward her were certainly much at fault. But she could now see how much he felt towards her. It must have been hard for him to hear her criticisms of his ways during his failed proposal. It seemed very out of character for him to come to Hertfordshire and force her into acceptance. Her maid drew her from her thoughts by bringing her old nightgown for her to change into. As she saw it, memories of his disdain came to her. Her dinner churned in her belly, and she looked away. "Please bring me one of the new gowns. I do not have a preference."

She tried to remember how much good she had learned about her husband, but the memories of the previous night were all that would come to her. As the gown was lifted over her, she shivered as the cold material hugged her. Quietly, she looked in the mirror. The gown was slightly large for her, and it fell over her breasts and displayed the gap between them. Her hips were rounded around the gown, and she could see the hem of the gown just a few inches below the part between her legs. The silk fabric felt cold against her skin, and she shivered at how little the gown would leave to Mr. Darcy's imagination. She hoped she would be allowed to keep the gown.

She turned around as a door shut and realized that her maid had left her alone. She looked back in the mirror. Her hair was styled in a simple braid. It would help keep her hair manageable in the morning, although she had never really liked sleeping with it. Resigned, she passed through the door to her bed chamber, hoping to reach the bed before he entered. She was too late. He had apparently just entered the room, and now he was staring at her with those dark eyes. He looked predatory, and another shiver crept down her spine.

For a full minute, they stood there silently. Neither knowing what to do. Finally, Mr. Darcy walked up to her. "You are magnificent." He cupped her cheeks and looked closely at her face, noticing how awkward she seemed. "You are tired. You should sleep."

Elizabeth's eyes brightened as she suddenly thought he might leave her alone. It felt too good to be true. "I suppose it has been a long day." was all she could think to say.

"Then I shall leave you after one soft kiss." He replied as his hands drifted down around her waist momentarily pulling her closer to him.

Elizabeth could not believe her luck. She tipped her chin up to receive the kiss, but he never came closer. Instead, he moved away and scooped her up into his arms. She felt herself being carried to the bed. "I do not understand." She choked out.

"I want you to be comfortable for your kiss, my dear. If it is to be only one, I wish for it to be the best kiss of your life." He laid her gently on the bed, having quickly pushed the covers away. Once she was lying quietly, he looked her over. The gown had shifted up and was leaving even less to his imagination. Her breasts were poking through the gown. "Now, where would you prefer your kiss, my love?"

Elizabeth shook her head. This was more than she expected, and she did not feel the need to answer. He did not seem to expect an answer, so she closed her eyes. He dipped his head down into the crook of her neck until he could feel his nose press against her. "You always smell so wonderful, Elizabeth. Now, for my quandary. Which part of you is begging the most for a kiss?" He rubbed his nose down over her breasts.

Elizabeth could not hold the desire his light touch was causing as it traced over her. He rounded each breast before moving down to her legs. Feathering her thigh gracefully, he waited for her to open up to him. She obliged him, feeling the warm sensation building inside her core.

He paused and lifted away from her. "Yes, I know just what to do." He absently said as he lowered himself over her. Elizabeth closed her eyes, hoping he would simply kiss her and leave. But the kiss was more than she had bargained for. His lips never left her once he found her. He nipped at her clit, and his tongue danced around her sex. He never paused, but his pace kept her always wanting more. She moaned and writhed as he brought her close to an orgasm, but he would not let her tip into oblivion. It seemed he wanted her to beg, but she would not give in. For half an hour, Elizabeth neared her orgasm a dozen times, always being brought down from the brink just when she thought she would burst. Finally, she screamed in her lust.

He only laughed and continued his ministrations, this time taking her closer than ever to the brink. When she felt she was seconds away from her climax, he lifted off of her to observe her reaction.

"What are you doing?" She panted as she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"I gave you one kiss, and now you must be desiring your peace. I shall not detain you. Goodnight, Elizabeth." He smiled and rose from the bed.

"No, you cannot leave me like this." She struggled to get up. Her muscles were still hoping for their release, and she felt extremely light headed.

"I thought you detested me."

"I thought you loved me."

"Which is why I should give you some distance." He stated simply, as though he did not know how much she wanted him at this moment. "Are you saying you wish I would stay?"

Elizabeth started. He had tricked her, but she could not let him leave now. "Yes." She turned away, unsure what she was asking for, but knowing she could not let him leave.

He smiled at her. "Very well, I shall stay." He lifted off his shirt and lied down on the bed. "I wish to know what makes you happy. I will not come to you, you must use me for your pleasure."

Elizabeth turned to him, astonished. "What?"

"I wish to know what makes you writhe with pleasure. That is what you want, correct? For my body to bring you to your oblivion."

"It is not proper." Elizabeth breathed out.

"Propriety has no place here. I am not a gentleman to go to the clubs with tales of exploits. This is our bed, and we have every right to use it for our pleasure. Marital relations are not just about pleasing a man or making a child. We can both have great pleasure, but I need to know how you like it. I shall lay here, and I want you to use my body for your pleasure. Only move how it feels right for you."

Elizabeth stared at him. "You wish to watch me?" She asked.

"Yes. You may close your eyes if it makes you more comfortable, but if you want that desire inside you sated, you must come to me." As if to show her that he meant it, he tucked his hands behind his pillow.

Elizabeth leaned back against the bed frame. Could she really do this? Her body screamed for her to accept him. Reluctantly, or so she thought, she moved over him, straddling his legs. His manhood jumped to life in front of her. It seemed larger than she had noticed before. The muscles between her legs tightened at the thought of squeezing it. She moved her eyes over his torso. He was fit and muscular, though not overly. He was very handsome. Her eyes roved over his face. He watched her with unrestrained longing.

She lifted herself up and shifted so that she could lower herself onto him. "Go slowly at first, my dear. You do not want to injure yourself." Was the last comment he made. Bit by bit, she lowered herself onto him, lifting up occasionally to help ease the fluid flowing freely from her core. When she reached the furthest point he had penetrated her before, she paused. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to think about her pleasure. It felt good with her muscles contracting around him.

Slowly, she lifted herself up, and just as slowly, pushed her way down. The mattress forced her legs to split farther apart than they had the previous night. As a result, when she pushed down again, she felt his member squeezing deeper inside her. She shivered as her body accustomed to the new sensations. She closed her eyes to focus on the feelings inside her. She began to lift just a fraction before she pushed him back inside. He groaned, causing her to open her eyes to look at him. His eyes were completely dark, and he stared at her with an intensity that burned. Feeling ready to increase the rhythm, she leaned forward, placing her hands on each side of his shoulders. After a few errors she got better at lifting off just until the tip was all the contact left and then pushing him into her depths once more.

Mr. Darcy was beginning to see what an error he had made. Keeping his hips still took more force than he had anticipated. When she leaned towards him, it became even tougher as her breasts could be seen flowing in rhythm underneath her gown. He clenched his jaw as he forced himself to remain still. The effort was painful. He wanted to thrust with her, but he had said he wanted her to do the work. The fact that she was the willing participant meant she was warming up to him. He would never be the brute he had been the previous night. He would be the amazing lover she had never even wished for. If only she would climax soon, because his resolve was weakening.

Elizabeth was experiencing euphoria. She had let go of her control and was now thrusting with all the strength she had. With each thrust, her pleasure seemed imminent, building into a heat so vast she thought she would explode. The rest of her body longed to be touched as she knew only he could do. In her haze, she shouted, "touch me." without even really being aware.

He was only to ready to comply, but he held back. "Where, my love?"

Elizabeth did not slow down, but she could not think coherently. When he pulled out one hand from under the pillow, she grabbed it and placed it over her breast. He obligingly rubbed and squeezed her nipple. Elizabeth cried out from the pain, but she was too close to the brink. With only a few more thrusts, she plummeted onto her husband, convulsing from the orgasm.

Mr. Darcy held her close while she recovered. His manhood throbbed with the thought of ending their lovemaking. As he pushed, Elizabeth shuddered with the ghost of her orgasm. "How do you feel, my love?"

Elizabeth could barely talk through her panting. "Very well, Fitzwilliam." She slurred.

"Are you finished, or do you think I could tempt you to take your pleasure once more?"

Elizabeth lifted her head up to look at him. "I cannot imagine more pleasure."

He laughed. "Yes, you are new to these feelings. You can have even more pleasure than this. Shall I show you?"

She collapsed again. "I do not think I have the energy."

He laughed again. "I have the energy for the both of us, my dear." He wrapped his arms around her and one leg around hers. While pushing on her derrier to ensure his manhood remained firmly inside her, he rolled them over so that he is on top. He pulled at one of her legs. "Rest your leg on my shoulder, and you will thank my later, my darling wife."

Elizabeth smiled as she complied. His manhood was tickling her insides, her core ready for something to happen. Instead of thrusting, he lifted up enough to suckle her breasts. Elizabeth arched at the feeling of him nipping her. While she warmed once again to him, he began to rock his hips. Soon, he had a very quick rhythm and Elizabeth's mind lost all thought but the feelings he was stirring inside her. Once again, she could feel her pleasure rising, the ghost of the last not completely gone. She began to moan his name as he continued to thrust with all his might. It was only a few more thrusts before she was howling through her orgasm. But he was still not done. It only took him a few more thrusts before his seed burst from him. He collapsed onto her and released her leg. He was completely out of breath. It was another five minutes before either could talk.

Fitzwilliam recovered first. "I have not hurt you, have I?"

Elizabeth shifted under his weight. "I cannot feel any pain now. In the morning, I anticipate that I will be sore. I had thought my legs would give out from under me this morning." She yawned in her sleepy state.

"You said earlier that you were tired. I imagine you are exhausted now. May I stay with you?"

Elizabeth was not too tired to note the desperation in his voice. "Yes. You need never ask." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He growled with delight, once again holding her close and rolling them so that she was completely on him. He did not wish to separate from her yet. She fell asleep on top of him and did not wake again until morning.


	8. Better Acquainted

Chapter 8: Better Acquainted

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, she had slid down his side and was resting in the crook of his shoulder. He was completely asleep, although his arm was pulling her to him. With her bladder aching, she knew she needed to withdraw to her dressing room. How to accomplish that without waking him confused her. Finally, her needs won out and she simply pulled away from him. He had resisted her, but in his sleep he could not win.

After her maid helped her dress, she decided it was time to break her fast. She found the staff had already prepared breakfast downstairs, and she happily filled a plate and cup of tea in the empty room. She looked around the table to determine the best place to sit and found Mr. Darcy's newspaper sitting in what she assumed was his usual place in the middle of the table. Her first instinct was to sit at the end of the table, but that thought was swept away in a moment. He had been very solicitous of her ever since the first dreadful night. She ought to give him a chance to earn her love in return. Although she still felt that loving him would be impossible, perhaps friendship would be a good start.

She took her seat and stole his newspaper. It was a practice she had frequently used with her father. He had always encouraged her inquisitiveness, and she simply assumed her husband would not refuse her wishes. She was startled when she looked up a few minutes later to find he was staring at her from the doorway. She blushed, wondering if he was pleased or angry that she had taken the initiative to read his paper. Her earlier boldness seemed to have departed, and she quietly folded the paper and returned it to the table after whispering a greeting.

"By all means, keep reading the paper. Have you found anything of interest?" he asked as he began to fill his own plate.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she relaxed. "They are preparing for another debate in the House of Lords. Lord - believes we ought to ignore the Americans until we have finished dealing with Napoleon's forces. His perspective is that a battle on two fronts is never successful."

"My uncle was mentioning that he was up to something. The Americas seem to be a greedy sort. They have their independence and they are now considering taking Canada as well. While two wars fought at the same time is not easy, I believe we must stand to protect our colony from slaughter. They are loyal and should not be paid with neglect."

"Will Colonel Fitzwilliam be leaving to fight?"

Mr. Darcy looked at her carefully, as though he was trying to determine her feelings for his cousin. The thought had plagued him as he considered how warm and open she had been while in Richard's company. As such, he could detect nothing amiss. "Yes. He wrote the other day that his orders will send him away in a fortnight. He chose the life of a soldier." He said the last part as though he was convincing himself that he could do nothing about it, as much as it pained him. "We should invite him for dinner before he goes."

I will speak to Mrs. McIntire before we set a date, but I believe you could invite him any day later this week. I should like to get to know more of your family."

"My staff will prepare for a large dinner with little trouble, even if we plan for tomorrow. I believe Friday will be a good day. If you wish to know my family, I shall invite all of the Matlocks to come. My aunt will be delighted to meet you."

Elizabeth paused for a moment. "Very well, I shall inform Mrs. McIntire of our plans. Have you any other ideas to amuse us?"

His eyes darkened. "I have many, but we should not discuss them here. I am trying to be the gentleman you deserve." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he sat up and looked away. "Would you like to go shopping today? Some new dresses might be in order for me to show off my beautiful bride. I was thinking tonight we might go to the theater. I forget what they are showing, but it is usually good."

"Do you often go to the theater?" Elizabeth was amazed at the thought of going to see many performances.

"Yes, I have a great fondness of the arts. We own a box, and we may attend whenever the mood strikes us."

Elizabeth's eyes danced with merriment. "I believe I must prepare to go out, sir. If I am to order new dresses, that may take much of the day." She quickly turned to her breakfast and began to eat, stopping almost as soon.

"I will order the carriage to be readied, my dear. The driver knows where Georgiana purchases her dresses. The tailor hired there is very skilled, although I forget the name of the place. I might join you later, but I have some business that needs my attention." He lightly kissed her cheek again and tucked into his food.

He tried once again to talk of the news in the newspaper, but Elizabeth was only thinking of the theater. Leaving her plate half untouched, she declared herself satisfied and left the room. An hour later, she was traveling down St. James street toward the shops. While she hated shopping, she loved that she could prepare to go out in society. Perhaps she would even be able to attend balls, if her husband was inclined to go. She wondered what it would take to encourage him to accept invitations, and she immediately blushed at the thought.

The carriage stopped, and she climbed out to look around. A footman helped her down and pointed her towards the correct shop. Madam Lestrange was the name above the door. The footman followed her inside and waited by the door.

The patroness walked forward immediately upon recognizing the livery uniform. "You must be the new Mrs. Darcy! I read your announcement in the paper, and I wondered when you would come to my shop. You could not be of London, for I would have recognized the name Bennet. And if you are not of London, then you cannot be dressed properly. Now... please come to the back so I may have a look at you." She motioned for three ladies to escort Elizabeth through the passageway to a private fitting room. For the next three hours, Elizabeth listened, looked through magazines, stood for fittings, and admired many more fabrics than Elizabeth knew could fit in one shop. Elizabeth laughed and blushed when the patroness spoke of how well fitted Elizabeth would be. "Those society girls with no figure do no justice to any of my dresses. You will be magnificent. My designs were made for your voluptuous curves. Mr. Darcy is a very luck man, no?"

Elizabeth noticed that she had never seen any price tags. While she knew that she need not be so fussy about such matters, she still wondered if she might be spending too much. She would not like to bring Mr. Darcy's ire unnecessarily. She tried to stop the patroness from selecting more gowns. "We have chosen twelve designs already. I cannot imagine needing more."

"Pish posh! You cannot wear the same dress to similar events. Mr. Darcy would not want you to leave my shop with any less than thirty gowns. That will last you for two months, I imagine. You should have at least twenty day dresses and ten evening dresses, for they will not be worn so often. And you will need a riding habit for when you return to Pemberley. Miss Darcy is always buying new habits, for she wears hers completely through with how she races along the countryside. And then we must look at outerwear and undergarments. No, Mr. Darcy is expecting you to buy many things here today."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, wanting to decline politely. She was already wearing a dress that the patroness had made over the winter "to keep herself busy" which only needed to be fitted to her. Surprisingly, it needed very few alterations, and Elizabeth was thinking that perhaps she would wear it tonight to the theater. It made her feel pretty. If the patroness could accomplish that, then perhaps she would risk her husband's anger and buy thirty dresses. She acceded, and two hours later, she was standing in a day dress that had been fitted up for her. The evening dresses were all ordered and arranged. It was a simple green color that suited her complexion. The cut was lower than Elizabeth was used to, but she had to admit it also made her feel pretty. She was imagining how he would respond when he saw her in this dress, when he stepped up from behind her and said, "You look magnificent."

Elizabeth jumped and turned around quickly, causing a few pins to jab into her leg. She flinched and the ladies rushed to help her.

"I did not hear you enter."

The patroness stepped forward. "Yes, I allowed him to come in. My help told me he had been waiting at the front. We are almost done. Just a few more pins and we will be able to move on to selecting patterns for the new dresses." She turned to Mr. Darcy. "Your new lady is too modest. She wanted to stop after only twelve dresses. I told her that was too few. She would not last two weeks with twelve dresses."

"Yes, you should buy many more than twelve dresses, my dear." He stepped up and kissed her hand. "The expense is trifling at most. I never gave you your allotment of pin money, have I?"

"No, sir." Elizabeth was still flustered by his presence. "We have not discussed pin money since we married." She did not want to admit that she did not look the settlement papers over properly. She had been too disappointed at her marriage to care. Her father had told her that it was generous. Nothing else mattered. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt stifled. She needed to change. "Are we done pinning this dress. I should like to change into my dress."

The patroness took a sweeping look over her and declared the pins complete. Mr. Darcy was shown out of the room and Elizabeth changed quickly. She then quickly finished selecting colors and patterns. The patroness looked over the entire order and said, "Very good, madam. Betty will deliver the red dress to your home in three hours. As I finish the gowns, I will have them sent to you. If any need a final fitting, I shall send someone to arrange a time that suits you. I do not want you to be without appropriate apparel as you make your debut, and neither does Mr. Darcy. I should be finished with all of them in three weeks."

Elizabeth thanked her and exited the shop. Mr. Darcy met her in the front room and followed her. Once they were outside, Mr. Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth. "What other shops are you interested in visiting? I am at your disposal."

"I do not know. I suppose I will need new gloves for evening balls and perhaps a shawl as well." She did not want to mention undergarments, and really, she was certain she could make do with her old ones. The patroness only wanted to sell more.

"Very well. Victor's Emporium will sell both. Come this way." He turned to ensure the footman was following discreetly. They walked two blocks to the next store. With Mr. Darcy beside her, Elizabeth selected few items. For every item she selected, her husband picked two more to ensure she would never be without.

"That is all, then?" he asked. When she nodded in the affirmative, he smiled. "Good, now for my favorite part of shopping. Come this way."

Two doors down, they stopped in front of a book store. "I do not know what books you own. How could I select books for myself?" Elizabeth laughed.

"I shall tell you if I can. I will remember if I own a copy. Even if we buy something which we already have a copy, we could create a bookshelf in your room with your favorites." He led her into the shop.

Elizabeth loved the smell of books and the quiet atmosphere. She slowly walked around the shelves, looking at titles and pulling a few old books that she remembered reading with her father many times. Mr. Darcy watched silently and only commented when she asked for his advice. In the hour that passed, Elizabeth selected seven books, three of which were unknown to her husband. They left the shop, where the carriage was now waiting for them. Elizabeth looked out the window on the way back and was not even disturbed that he sat beside her.

They returned home to find dinner was nearly ready. Elizabeth had forgotten that they would need to dine early to make it to the theater on time. Mr. Darcy seemed already prepared for dinner. "We need not change now. After dinner we will need to change for the theater. Shall we go in?"

Elizabeth smiled. While they eat, they discussed the various plays they had either read or seen. She was surprised at how many plays Mr. Darcy had attended. That he had intently watched the plays was even more astounding, but she was beginning to see that was simply his way. He would do nothing if he could not be meticulous about it. For the first time, Elizabeth felt completely relaxed in his presence. They did not agree on the merits of each play, but they had a proper discussion with equal participation. It boded well for the future. It was not until they neared the end of the meal that Elizabeth remembered a thought from earlier.

"Fitzwilliam, you told my father that you needed to return to Pemberley after we wed. Why are we not planning to travel there?"

Mr. Darcy looked down. "I have enjoyed our time here, and I do not wish to travel so soon. I can manage my Pemberley business with my solicitor here and send instructions easily enough. We will need to go soon, but since it is summer, we shall enjoy London for another fortnight and leave before the stench becomes unbearable. If, that is acceptable to you, of course. I have some invitations to dinner parties and balls that I thought you would enjoy. But, if you would prefer the countryside, we can leave immediately."

Elizabeth watched as he became very uncomfortable. He was clearly not used to asking for advice, and it gladdened her heart that he was learning to consult her. "I should like to get to know your friends and family better, so we shall stay here, as you planned."

_Note from the author: Someone asked if these updates will be regular now. I cannot say. I only write for this story when I am free from other tasks and I am fully in the mood._


	9. Wearing a New Dress

9\. Wearing a New Dress

Dinner passed quickly, and when Elizabeth ascended the stairs, she found her dress had arrived and was prepared. After a quick wash, she began the arduous task of allowing her maid to fasten her corset and gown. While she hated the task, she had to admit that her look was perfect. Her waist was slim. Her curves were voluptuous, and the gown more modest than some of the fashionable magazines insisted was the new rage. The color was perfect to highlight her skin and hair. Then her maid produced jewelry to match. Hairpins plenty enough to capture even her worst curl of hair. She was radiant. She felt armed and ready to face the selfish _Ton_.

Leaving her dressing room, she was surprised to not see her husband. She was certain he would wish for a kiss before leaving. She wondered briefly if she had delayed in the dressing room too long, but that could not be helped. Therefore, she calmly walked downstairs and found Fitzwilliam waiting for her in the front parlor. He looked her once over, but the darkening of his eyes was the only indication that he was pleased. He said not a word as he helped her into the carriage.

Elizabeth attempted conversations about the theater, but no topic could stir from her husband more than a single word in response. They arrived in due time, and Elizabeth began her introduction into high society. Being the summer, the lobby was thin. Most noblemen would be at their country estates at this time. Mr. Darcy had written to a few of his friends whom he knew to be in London, and they all appeared to meet Mrs. Darcy. Elizabeth's charm spread throughout the theater. While some had assumed her to be a gold digger, by the end of the evening, they were all charmed and delighted for Mr. Darcy. He could not have chosen better in their eyes. Mr. Darcy felt the same way.

The play turned out to be _The Taming of the Shrew_ by William Shakespeare. It contained enough laughter and silliness to engage Elizabeth's attention, although she shivered during the scenes where Petruchio refused to allow Katherina to eat or dress. Noticing her discomfort, Fitzwilliam took her hand and lightly kissed it. His tenderness soothed her spirits, and the scenes moved on quickly. At the end of the play, they remained in the lobby talking with a few friends. Fitzwilliam accepted a few dinner parties and a soiree to be held within the fortnight. Elizabeth was delighted to know that she would be part of such society. Everyone was friendly and welcoming.

During the ride home, Elizabeth peppered her husband for information about her new friends. She wanted to know the history of how he knew them. He had never thought about how much society would mean to her, and he began to dread that she would insist on his becoming likewise engaged in society. He obliged her on the ride, but as soon as they were inside their sitting room, he took control of their conversation with a deep and passionate kiss.

They did not disengage until both were breathless. "I have been wanting to do that ever since I saw you in the shop this morning. You must forgive my recklessness, my dear. You drive me completely wild."

Elizabeth's core melted at these words. She longed for him to kiss her again, but did not feel up to speaking the words aloud. Instead, she said, "I shall ring for my maid to attend me now."

She was not allowed to retreat. "No, I have already instructed your maid and my valet that we are to be left alone. The servants will have a bath prepared in your dressing room, and then retreat for the night. I shall be your maid." To further his cause, he stepped right behind her and took her waist into his grasp. "Tonight is for my fantasies, and I hope you like them."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I shall beg your forgiveness in the morning, my own shrew."

Elizabeth laughed despite her insecurity. "And what do your fantasies entail?"

"I would rather show you than tell you." He turned her around and pushed her against the wall, where he began to pepper her neck with kisses. As he moved lower, he pushed the gown aside. Stuck between the cold wall and his enormous heat was exhilarating. With just a few movements, he had his trousers loosened and her skirts pulled up. She was already wet for him, but he stroked her pearl with his manhood to inflame her passion further. When she moaned, he thrust completely inside of her. The heat overpowered her. She was lifted completely off the ground by his thrusts, and she could do naught but wrap her legs around his waist as he continued his attentions. He kissed her face repeatedly and whispered endearments between kisses. Her arousal grew with each thrust and it was not long before they climaxed together.

How he could continue to pin her to the wall after such a climax, Elizabeth could not understand. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. If he were to back away, she would fall to the floor in a heap. Thankfully, he continued to hold her for a few minutes while they calmed down. A knock on the door alerted them that their bath was ready. Instead of putting her down, he grasped her buttocks and carried her into the bathroom. Thankfully, his trousers had not dropped to his ankles, allowing him to walk freely. He deposited her on a chaise beside the bathtub which was filled almost to the brink, more than Elizabeth had ever thought reasonable. She felt pampered.

Fitzwilliam rose above her and slowly undressed. She watched as button by button, he exposed himself to her. When his trousers were pulled down and over his now bare feet, Elizabeth's breath hitched. He was magnificent, and his manhood was springing to life in front of her. When he was nude, he turned to her clothing. She turned to allow him to look at the hooks in the back. He was gentle, but some of the hooks tore apart all the same. He did not care. He could afford a hundred more dresses like this one. He wanted her nude before him now, before the water cooled too much. once the dress was lifted away, he began unfastening the corset. It was tight enough to cause troubles, but he deftly untied the offending garment. Her breasts sprang to life when they were released, and it was his own turn to be affected by the beauty before him. Once she was completely naked, he scooped her up and placed her into the tub. He joined her, causing the water to rise almost to the brim. He took a bar of soap and began calmly bathing her arms, moving lower as he completed each body part. He skipped her core when he reached her legs, but after putting the soap aside, he gave it the attention he thought it deserved.

The water had cooled, and it felt refreshing to Elizabeth's heated skin. She could not resist the feeling emanating from her core, nor did she want to. When she thought his attentions could not become more pronounced, he lifted her bottom out of the water and began to suckle her core. She relaxed her legs on his shoulders while holding onto the tub behind her for leverage. She climaxed with a passionate scream, and he was delighted to then lower her down onto his now completely recovered manhood. As he entered her, the water lapped around the edges, but neither could care about the water spilling. It would be cleaned up in the morning. Instead of thrusting into her, he pushed her up and down, using her buoyancy created by the water. With these movements, he allowed her neck and breasts to tease his mouth deliciously. After a few rushed thrusts, they climaxed together again. Utterly spent, they detached and leaned against the edge of the tub to recover. The water was cold now.

Climbing out of the water, Fitzwilliam toweled himself off before helping Elizabeth out. He rubbed her down gently, kissing her breasts in hopes of encouraging one last romp before they fell asleep. She responded with a yawn mixed with yearning. He guided her to her dressing table where he slowly brushed her half wet hair. They watched each other in the mirror while he brushed her. Elizabeth loved the way his muscles flexed in his arm. Fitzwilliam loved how her curves enticed him. When he could not delay any longer, he put the brush down and began searching for her nightgowns. He found the dark red nightgown and slipped it over her head.

Part of him regretted the action since her breasts were now covered, but he changed his mind as he watched her climb onto the bed on all fours. The night gown was not long enough to cover her bare bottom, and he could see everything. "Stop there, my love. We are not done yet."

Surprised, she began to sit down, but he rushed to the bed and stopped her bottom from lowering. "Stay up like this. Spread your legs apart." To encourage her, he climbed behind her and shifted his hand down to stroke her pearl. She willingly parted for him. He reached back to her thighs and slowly pushed into her. The bath had washed away much of her fluids, but it only increased his desire when he rubbed against her. To improve the angle, she leaned her head down onto her pillow. This allowed him to go even deeper with each thrust. He did not last long as he spent his seed inside her once more. With this climax, he was spent. He collapsed onto the covers beside her and she was able to take refuge under the covers. Neither woke during the night.

In the morning, Elizabeth woke to his amorous attentions to her breasts, and she allowed him to continue his ministrations as he moved to love her thoroughly. They made love slow and deliberately. Each thrust was calculated for the other's pleasure. Their climax was long drawn out, and they enjoyed laying side by side as they recovered their energy.


	10. Revelations come at last

AN: Thank you, reviewers who told me to come back.

Chapter 10: Realizations come at last

When they finally rose from bed, it was well after noon. Mr. Darcy kissed her passionately before leaving for his own chamber.

Mrs. Winters was already preparing Elizabeth's gowns while she waited for Elizabeth to wake. After a quiet good morning and a deep blush from Elizabeth, Mrs. Winters moved to help Elizabeth clean and dress for the day. Once her hair and dress were in place, she descended the stairs for the breakfast room. She found it quickly, and after noticing it was empty, she decided she would eat a quick bite before retiring to the library. She was glad none of the servants could see her. She felt angry at herself for sleeping so late.

Safely ensconced in the library, she picked up one of her new books and sequestered herself in a small sofa with her feet tucked under her. While she read, she heard the shuffle of papers in the study next door. She assumed he was busy with various business matters. With all the paper shuffling, he must be very busy, she thought. After another half hour, she decided to check on him. She tiptoed quietly to the door and listened. He was moving papers around his desk, not apparently finishing any task. She tested the latch and found it open. She slowly opened the door, wondering if she should announce her presence.

For five minutes, she stood there as he picked up one letter, stared at it without reading anything, and put it down in another pile. When he turned to make a new pile of the papers, she finally asked, "Is this what man's business looks like?"

He startled and turned around, with his hand on his chest. "I did not see you there, Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I am well. Is there some way I can help you?"

Elizabeth watched as his gaze flowed down her body. She shivered as she realized what he was thinking. Surely nothing would happen now, in broad daylight.

Mr. Darcy, once he had an idea, seemed unable to shake it. He walked over to her, pausing to lock the door to the hallway and to the library. "I am glad you are well, and there is one way you can definitely help me." He took her arm and led her around the desk. "It seems that thoughts of you have made me incapable of work, so maybe if I take you here, I will be able to focus."

"I doubt that. Fitzwilliam, how about I help you through these papers, and then you may have your reward. Perhaps that is what you need to accomplish your work."

He kissed her passionately, but she pulled away when his hands began to roam over her body. "No. You cannot touch until you have finished your work. Now, explain to me what these papers are about."

Once he saw she was in earnest, he sat down and pulled her to his lap. Picking up each paper, he read it quickly and explained what each one was. Most were from Pemberley, with ideas or questions about the running of the estates, or plans for the tenants. Others pertained to his investments in town. With each letter, Elizabeth began to realize how much responsibility her husband held. He was given the final say in many maters that would affect others. She was pleased to see how he debated each issue with himself, and he was pleased when she began to add her own insights. Together, they finished the stack in two hours.

There were three other stacks to attend to, but he claimed he had worked hard enough for one day. "You promised to reward me." He reminded her.

"Very well. Shall we retire?" Elizabeth began to rise, uncomfortable at the change in topic.

"No. I need you. Here." He allowed her to rise, but before she could walk away he grabbed her hips and pulled them close, resting his head against her belly. "I have longed for you for so long."

"Yes, a total of four hours. A very long time, indeed." Elizabeth laughed.

"Hearing your laughter soothes me. While we joined together four hours ago, as you put it, I had been longing for you for so long before we married, that I find I am insatiable now. Would you like to watch or feel?"

The question confused Elizabeth, so she did not respond.

He stood up and grabbed her hips, placing her gently on the desk. "Would you prefer to sit and watch me love you, or do you want to lie down and focus on the feelings I illicit in you?"

He did not move again. He stood there, staring into her soul as he waited for her to choose. He wished he knew what was going on in her thoughts. He was about to pull back when she softly whispered, "feel."

"Then lie down, love." He smiled as he gently helped her to lie down over the desk.

Elizabeth lied down and closed her eyes, not certain what he was about to do. She listened as he began to lift her skirts. Once he was fully ensconced under her flowing skirts, he lifted her legs so that they rested on the chair beside him. He then scooted his chair as close to the desk as he could fit, bringing her legs up and spreading them wide. He took his time as he decided how he wanted to do this. His breath sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine, and he watched as her core tightened in anticipation.

Elizabeth could hardly breath, such was her anticipation. When he began to kiss her legs, she felt she would burst. But she was not anywhere near bursting. His kisses were thorough and slow. He worked into a steady rhythm on her legs before moving to her core. She gasped as he suckled her center. He lapped up her juices as they flowed freely. He enjoyed administering these kisses and listening to his wife respond. She mewed and gasped in pleasure. She seemed to know that she should remain silent, but her soft utterances thrilled him. He took his time, slowly building her to an orgasm that he had to clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent her from shouting out. He kissed her through not one but two orgasms and did not stop until she cried that she could take no more.

"Now it is my turn, love." He whispered as he stood and placed himself at her core. Very slowly, so as to not injure her from too much attention. Very quickly she was writhing around him. It felt heavenly to be buried so deep inside her. "Find something to hold on to, dearest."

Elizabeth could hardly think as his words washed over her. She wondered what he meant. How was she to hold on? she lazily lifted her arms to the edge of the desk. He withdrew from her, just to the point before he lost contact with her body, and holding her hips, pushed in as far as he could. She whimpered as she attempted to regain her hold on the desk. He allowed her one more time to find her grip so as to not slide over the desk before he began thrusting into her with all the force he could muster. He leaned over her, allowing her to grab his arm to steady herself. He watched her as his thrusts brought him ever closer to oblivion. Just when he thought he could not hold out any longer, she gasped at the renewed pleasure she felt. He took a deep breath and pushed his ardor down as he once more watched her climax. He came seconds after her, and feeling completely spent, could do naught but collapse on top of her.

A quarter of an hour later, when he felt he could move again, he slipped out of her and took his seat. From this vantage point, he could see his seed slowly spill out of her, mixed with a small amount of blood. "I have injured you." He cried as he took his handkerchief to clean her.

"I had not realized." She muttered lazily. She accepted his hand, but she could not stand. Instead, she collapsed into his lap. A few minutes later, she declared, "I suppose my body is still adjusting to marital duties."

"I hope you will not always think of our passion as duties." He stroked her cheek fondly. "Did I hurt you very badly?"

"I did not even realize I was injured. I thought the pain was normal. I have not complained, have I?"

He looked away without speaking for a time. When he spoke again, he still could not look at her. "I acted so despicably on our first night together, that I am afraid you had begun to fear me. I hope you have learned since then that you are in control when we are together. If you told me no again, I would respect you."

Elizabeth nodded as she began to cry. He held her softly as he realized just how much he had hurt his wife, not physically, but emotionally. A pain that he had not been able to see beyond his own lust. When she finally quieted, she softly thanked him and nuzzled closer into his neck. His manhood began to throb back to life, but even though he had not done up his pants, he ignored it. Now was definitely not the time.

Eventually, she was able to speak. "I listened to Mrs. McIntire explain how you have run the house. I had no idea you used your home to teach orphans to work in similar homes. I also over heard you speaking to Stevens, I think his name was. That you would give your servants time off to care for family astonished me. It has made me realize how little I know of you. I believe you hid yourself from me, both in Hertfordshire and in Kent, and now, you are no longer hidden, but you expect me to know you already. I can hardly recognize the man I married with the man I knew before."

"I fear neither man was worthy of you. Perhaps I could begin to court you, so that you can get to know me better. I promise to hold nothing back." As he spoke, his manhood sprang up against her bottom.

"No, I am sure you will not." She laughed lightly as the action soothed the anxious air around them. "I want to be happy."

"I want you to be happy."

Elizabeth leaned back so that she could look at him properly. "I believe you." Emboldened, she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. He allowed the kiss, and even parted his lips, but he allowed her to set the pace and the passion. He would not force himself on her anymore. When she broke away, she added, "I believe it is time to dress for dinner. We are going to your friend's house, is that right?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes, I nearly forgot. Mr. Wallace invited us to join his family. I believe you will like his sisters. They are more like Jane and Kitty than most women of the ton."

She climbed off him, and he helped her stand and right her clothing. He also refastened his breeches. He walked her to the door and unlocked it. "I will see you at seven, my dearest Elizabeth."


End file.
